Indium-containing nitride films are important in a number of applications, including epitaxial InGaN layers in light-emitting diodes and laser diodes. Typically, these films are grown on a GaN layer, which in turn is either deposited heteroepitaxially on a non-GaN substrate such as sapphire or silicon carbide, or homoepitaxially on a bulk or quasi-bulk GaN substrate. Unfortunately, these conventional techniques are often inadequate. Thus, improved method and system for forming indium-containing nitride films are desirable.